The Egg Disaster
by sharon mills
Summary: When A prank goes a little to far, Gibbs and Director Morrow must deal with the pranksters. WARNING: contains the spanking of adults.


NCIS

Egg Disaster

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

SUMMARY: When a prank goes a little too far, Gibbs and Director Morrow has to deal with the pranksters.

WARNING: Contains corporal punishment of adults.

WARNING: Contains a few mild swear words.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS and have nothing to do with it, except being a fan. I am not making any money from this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo sat at his desk, casting quick sidelong glances over at Tim's desk. The younger man was not there, but was due back from his errand to grab lunch for everyone at any moment. When the elevator dinged announcing an arrival, Tony smiled. It was show time.

Gibbs noticed Tony's fascination with Tim's desk and knew the man was up to something, more then likely a prank on Tim. He knew he should probably warn Tim, but decided to let it play out. The team needed a stress releaser, after the case they had just finished. It was a long and hard case that resulted in the arrest of a father that had his own son kidnapped and tortured in order to gain the military secrets that his son was working on.

Tim walked out of the elevator and started handing out the boxes of Chinese food and drinks, taking his to his desk. He set it on the desk and sat down. Then he tried to move his keyboard to the side, but it would not budge. Frowning in confusion, Tim then tried to move his stapler. It too would not move.

Tim shot Tony an accusing glare. "You glued everything to my desk." He said.

"Why do you always assume I am the guilty party?" Tony asked with a mock hurt look.

"Because I know you." Tim answered.

Gibbs took a bottle out of his desk and tossed it to Tony, "Help his unglue everything DiNozzo." He said.

Tony started to protest, but the look on Gibbs' face had him moving to Tim's desk instantly. The two men had everything unglued in a few minutes. The entire time, Tim kept glaring at the smirking Tony. He was planning his revenge.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

An hour later, Tony was walking down a hallway when he saw Tim standing beside an opened door to a supply closet. The younger man looked anxious.

"What's up, Probie?" Tony asked.

"We're out of paper in the bull pen and Gibbs sent me down here to get some, but I can't find any. Gibbs is already in a bad mood."

Tony grinned and said, "He's always in a bad mood."

"Tony." The word was said in a whine.

"Okay." Tony sighed. "I'll help you look."

Tony walked into the small supply closet, only to have the door slam shut behind him.

"What the hell?" Tony spun around and grabbed for the doorknob, but it wasn't there. He was trapped. "McGee!" He banged his fist on the door. "Open this door!" But all he heard was retreating footsteps and laughter. "Proooobiiieee!" He yelled again.

Tony lowered his shoulder and slammed into the door, but that only made his shoulder hurt. He started pounding on the door again and yelling for someone to let him out. He was so going to kill McGee.

Finally, after ten minutes, the door was opened.

"Hey, Boss." Tony smiled sheepishly at the man who had opened the door.

"McGee?"

"Yeah."

"Don't let this get out of hand." Gibbs warned. "You do not want me to get involved."

"It won't Boss.' Tony said, already thinking of payback.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A little later, Tim walked into the bullpen and went to his desk. Gibbs and Kate were sitting at their own desks, Tony was not there. Tim knew he was no longer in the closet, and not knowing where he was made him a little nervous.

Tim sat down at his desk, Gibbs and Kate looked in his direction when they heard a rather loud farting sound.

"It wasn't me." He stated, standing up. He saw Tony entering the bullpen. "A woppiee cushion, very mature."

"Wasn't me Probie." Tony said. "Probably should've laid off that Chinese food."

Tim scowled and looked down at his chair, there was no woppiee cushion.

"Told ya so." Tony grinned.

Tim glared at him, but then sat back down. He knew Tony had something to do with it, but didn't have any proof. Everyone went back to work, finishing up their reports on the case. A few minutes later, a loud farting noise came from Kate's desk. Everyone looked up at her.

"Not funny Tony." She hissed at the man.

"It wasn't me." Tony defended himself.

Kate scowled at him for a moment longer, then went back to work.

A minute later, the loud farting sounds came from Tony's desk.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs barked. "Knock it off."

"It wasn't me, Boss." Tony said. "I swear."

Before Gibbs could respond, the same noise came from his own desk. The glare directed at Tony intensified.

"I'm innocent." Tony insisted.

Gibbs caught a slight movement from behind a partition that separated their area of the bullpen from the rest of the large room.

"Abby." He barked. "Front and center."

Everyone looked up as Abby slowly walked to Gibbs desk, she was holding a small remote control.

"Hey Gibbs." She smiled.

"Abbs." Tony pouted.

"I wasn't going to let you take the rap." Abby assured him.

"Fix it." Gibbs told the Goth.

"Okay."

She quickly bent behind his chair and pulled off a small electronic bug, then did the same to the three other agent's chairs.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Abby was in her lab, typing on her computer. She jumped up in surprise when she saw a smoke coming from the back of it. Abby ran to grab a fire extinguisher but Gibbs beat her to it. He had entered the room just as the computer started smoking.

"What happened?" he asked, as he rushed to the computer. The machine was smoking a lot now, thick smoke was starting to fill the room.

"Boss, don't." Tony yelled, as him and Tim came from their hiding places behind some filing cases. "You'll ruin the computer if you spray it with that stuff."

"It's not really on fire." Tim said.

Gibbs and Abby glared at the two men, who both shifted uncomfortably. The computer had stopped smoking, what Abby was working on was still on the screen.

"No more pranks." Gibbs growled. "Or else."

Then after giving all three a deadly glare, he left.

"You really pissed him off." Abby pouted. "Now he's banned all pranks, and I had a good one planned.

"We'll just lay low for today." Tony grinned.

"I think we should lay low for a lot longer." Tim said. "Gibbs is really pissed."

Kate walked into the lab and glanced at the smoke still hanging in the air, then at the three people.

"What did you do now, Gibbs just stormed past me. He is not in a good mood." She said.

"No kidding." Abby said. "These two just made him ban all pranks."

"Good." Kate said.

"Good?" Tony asked.

"Yes, good." Kate said. "You three are too old to go around acting like collage kids playing stupid pranks."

"Hey." Tony protested. "My pranks are great."

"They are immature." Kate insisted.

"You just have no sense of humor, Katie." Tony said.

"Yeah." Abby agreed. "It's fun."

Katie shook her head, then left the room.

"I say we triple team her." Tony grinned. "I have the ultimate prank. I was saving it for when I was really depressed and needed cheering up, but I think now is the time."

"You heard what Gibbs said." Tim warned him. "I want no part in this."

"Come on McChicken." Tony said, clapping a hand on his back. "It's the perfect prank."

"I'm in." Abby exclaimed, bouncing slightly.

"Come on, Probie." Tony urged.

"Yeah, come on Timmy." Abby gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." Tim sighed. "I'm in."

Tony explained the plan and they both thought it was great.

"We do it tomorrow." Tony said. "Don't forget to bring the eggs."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning, everyone was told to report to the Director's office for a meeting. Everyone was there, except Gibbs and the Director.

"What did you do this time, Tony?" Abby asked him.

"What makes you think this meeting is about me?" Tony asked.

Before anyone could respond, Gibbs and the Director walked in.

"Today we are having a visit from SecNav." Director Morrow said. "He's going to take a tour of the faculty and check on our everyday operating procedures. I want you all to be on your best behavior." He smiled at Ducky and said, "I know I don't have to remind you to behave yourself, Ducky. But I didn't want you to feel left out."

The ME returned the smile.

"I know there has been a small prank war going on." The Director said. "That stops now, at least until after the SevNav leaves. Understood?"

There was a chorus of acknowledgments.

"That's all, get back to work."

Everyone filed out of the room, except Gibbs and Morrow.

Tony, Tim, and Abby hung behind the group.

"There goes that plan." Tim said. "We'll have to do it later."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"You heard what the Director said." Abby told him.

"Look, I know how it works. Abby's lab is the last place the SecNav looks at, and he won't even be down there until late this afternoon. That will give us plenty of time to pull the prank, and for Kate to clean herself up. She will be pissed, but she won't rat us out."

"I don't know Tony." Tim said, not liking the idea.

"Come on, it's perfect." Tony insisted.

"Let's do it." Abby smiled. "Come on Timmy."

Tim sighed and said, "Okay."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Two hour later, three men were walking towards Abby's lab.

"I am very impressed with everything so far." The SecNav said, as he walked with Gibbs and Morrow. "I just wish I could take the full tour this time, but I have to leave for the airport in a few minutes."

They three men heard footsteps behind then and they turned to see Kate walking towards them.

"Sir." Morrow said, "This is one of our agents, Agent Kate Todd."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Kate said, shaking the man's hand.

"Pleasure is all mine." The SecNav said. "I have heard and read great things about you, and about the rest of Agent Gibbs' team."

"We have the best working here, Sir." Morrow smiled.

"What are you doing down here, Agent Todd?" Morrow asked.

"Abby called me, said she needed my opinion on a cold case she was going through." Kate informed him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inside Abby's lab, three people stood facing the door. All three were smiling.

"She should be here any second." Abby said.

"This is going to be great." Tony said.

"I agree." Tim said. He had been reluctant to agree to this prank, but he was looking forward to it now.

All three smiles turned to looks of horror as Gibbs, Director Morrow, and the SecNav walked into Abby's lab. The three men heard a noise above their heads and looked up, in time to see several eggs falling. The three men didn't have time to respond, and the eggs slammed into them.

Kate walked in right behind the three men, managing to miss being hit by the falling eggs. Realization that the eggs were meant for her hit her and she glared at the three pranksters. But the looks of horror on their faces and the angry looks from the three egg covered men tapered her anger, now she felt sorry for her three friends. she knew they were in a lot of trouble.

Morrow ushered the SecNav out of the room, telling him where the showers where. Gibbs walked over and stood in front of the three pranksters, who were still shell shocked.

"B…Boss." Tony said, finally finding his voice. "Those eggs weren't meant for you."

"I said no more pranks." Gibbs growled, as he glared at them. They hadn't seen him that mad in some time. "And so did Director Morrow."

"We are really sorry, Boss." McGee said.

"I want this mess cleaned up, and I want three noses in corners when I return." He ground out, then left.

"We are so dead." Abby whined.

"We better start cleaning." Tim said.

Tony, Tim, and Abby began cleaning the eggs off of the floor. They looked up when Kate joined in.

"I feel responsible too." She said. "I know I was kinda smug yesterday about the pranks, I should have known you'd plan something."

The four friends worked in silence, and soon the floor was clean. Kate gave them an encouraging smile, then left.

"We really messed up this time." Tony said.

"Yeah." Abby agreed with a whine. "We are not going to be able to sit for a month."

"It might be more then just that." Tony said, his voice serious. "We egged the SecNav, we're probably looking at a black mark on our records and maybe suspension."

"Tony's right." Tim said.

"No." Abby's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, guys." Tony said.

"It's not all your fault, Tony." Tim said. "We're adults, we could have refused."

"We're in this together." Abby said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the men's locker room, the three men were sitting on a bench putting on their shoes and socks. They had not spoken about what had happened yet.

"You two have got your hands full with that lot." The SecNav said. Morrow started to say something, but the other man held up a hand. "I know the eggs weren't meant for us, I doubt those three are that stupid. My guess is that they were meant for Agent Todd, I just wonder what she did to be given that prank."

He looked at Gibbs and asked. "Weren't you a Gunny in the Marines?"

"Yes Sir."

"When I joined the corps, we had this hard nose Gunny who rode our asses hard. He didn't believe in official reprimands, he had a different way to make sure his men towed the line. My ass and his belt became very close more times then I care to remember. I'm guessing that you use that same method."

"Yes Sir." Gibbs said, not sure where this was leading. Surly the SecNav wasn't telling him to spank them. He had planned on doing just that, but he wasn't prepared for the SecNav to agree with his method of discipline.

"Those three are the best at what they do." The SecNav continued. "I don't want their career to be damaged due to a childish prank. I won't report any of this in my report, if I have your assurance that they will be dealt with."

"You have my word on that, Sir." Gibbs said. "They won't be repeating this stunt again any time soon. But how did you know I dealt with my team that way, Sir?"

"I am a good judge of character."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab and found that the three pranksters were all facing corners.

"Front and center." He said in his best Gunny voice. The command had all three scurrying to obey.

"Why?" he growled.

"We didn't mean for you three to be hit with the eggs, Boss." Tony said.

"I asked why." Gibbs said, glaring at them.

"We thought it would be funny." Tony admitted.

"It wasn't." Gibbs said. "You three were ordered by me and by Director Morrow to stop the pranks, and you disobeyed the both of us."

"We're really sorry, Gibbs." Abby said softly.

"The SecNav agreed to let us deal with your punishment." Gibbs said, all three pranksters sighed in relief.

"Trust me." Gibbs said. "You will not be so relieved in a few moments. Tony, Tim, wait outside the door."

"Um Boss." Tony said. "You said us."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and answered, "You disobeyed Director Morrow as well as myself, you get punished from both of us. Now wait outside."

"Yes Boss." Both men said in unison, then hurried to do as they were told.

Abby hung her head and felt her eyes tearing up, she hated having Gibbs disappointed in her.

"Abby." Gibbs said, causing her to look up. "You knew what you were doing was wrong, and that it was disobeying a direct order. Didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Bend over the table." he said, unbuckling his belt.

Abby stared at the object with wide eyes, her body refusing to move.

"That was not a request." Gibbs said, sternly.

Abby nodded, the slowly did as she was told. She closed her eyes and waited for the first lick, she didn't have to wait long. The belt landed hard on her butt, causing her to yelp in pain. The next three also caused her to yelp. The fifth had her crying. Her plaid pants were not offering much protection against the punishing blows.

"OHHHHH!" she shirked as the sixth one landed on her upper thighs, her cries turned to sobs.

"AHHHHHH!" the seventh one also landed on her upper thighs.

The eighth and ninth landed in rapid secession on her under curves, causing her to scream out in pain.

The tenth and final lick landed hard in the center of her butt. Abby laid against the table and sobbed, her ass was on fire and was throbbing. She knew she wouldn't be sitting down anytime soon, and she had to face Director Morrow.

Gibbs tossed the belt on the table and Abby shot up and threw herself into Gibbs' arms. Gibbs hugged her, while telling her that it was over and that she was forgiven. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"Go wait outside and send McGee in." Gibbs said gently, kissing her forehead.

Abby nodded, and walked slowly to the door. The rough material of her pants rubbed against her sore skin, making it a painful task.

Abby walked out of the lab and straight into Tony's embrace. Tim figured that since it was Tony that she latched herself to, that it was his turn. He walked into the lab and saw Gibbs standing beside the table, he also saw his belt laying on the table. He had heard Abby's whipping and had heard her cries of pain, he knew this was going to hurt like hell.

"I am sorry, Boss." Tim said softly. "What I did was childish and very wrong."

Gibbs nodded and then motioned to the table.

Tim swallowed hard, then leaned over the table and gripped the sides.

Five hard licks to his butt had him panting for air and trying desperately not to cry, although he could already feel his eyes tearing up.

The two licks to his upper thighs had the tears running down his cheeks and gained small yelps of pain from Tim.

Two to his under curves had him crying harder.

"Ahhhh!" The tenth and final lick to the center of his already sore butt caused him to cry out in pain.

Gibbs tossed his belt to the table and stepped back to give Tim some room. The younger man stayed in position for a few moments trying to gain composer, then he slowly stood up. Tim brushed the tears from his wet cheeks and took a few deep breaths.

"It's over for now, I forgive you. Send Tony in." Gibbs said.

Not trusting his voice, Tim just nodded. Then he made the slow and painful walk to the door. He had no idea what Director Morrow's punishment would be, but he wasn't sure he could take another whipping. But he also knew that if the Director thought he deserved it, then he would take it without protest. He trusted the Director almost as much as he trusted Gibbs.

As soon as Tim walked outside, Tony went into the lab. He walked over to the table and said. "I'm sorry Boss, it won't happen again. I should have called the prank off when you and the Director ordered us to stop."

Gibbs nodded, then motioned to the table.

Tony leaned over it and gritted his teeth as he grabbed the sides of the table.

Each of the first five to his butt caused him to wince in pain, but he made no sounds.

The two to the back of his thighs had him gasping for air and had his eyes tearing up.

The two to his under curves had silent tears running down his face and a soft moan escaped from his lips.

The last lick to his butt was harder then the others and he yipped in pain.

As he had done with Tim, Gibbs stepped back to give the man some room.

Tony slowly stood up and wiped his eyes, as he tried to stop the tears from flowing.

"It's over for now, I forgive you." Gibbs said.

After Tony had composed himself, Gibbs called Abby and Tim back into the room.

Three contrite pranksters stood in front of Gibbs.

"Next time I give you an order, I expect you to follow it. Understand?"

"Yes Boss."

"Sure thing Boss."

"Yes Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and said, "Director Morrow wants to see all three of you in the men's showers."

Three confused sets of eyes looked at him.

"Even me?" Abby asked.

"Yes."

They had no idea why the man wanted to see them in the men's shower, but they followed Gibbs anyway.

They entered the showers and immediately knew the why. Director Morrow was standing there holding out three toothbrushes.

"As I was washing off the eggs, I noticed how dirty this place was." He said, handing each one a toothbrush. "You will spend the rest of the workday cleaning it from top to bottom."

Three matching groans was the response.

"I could always take my belt to you." Morrow said.

"No, that's okay."

"We'll have it spotless."

"Let me at that dirt and grime."

The three responses was said rapidly

"Then get to work."

"Director Morrow." Tony said. "We are truly sorry for our actions."

"Yeah." Abby agreed. "We shouldn't have disobeyed you."

"It won't happen again, Sir." Tim added.

"I know. You've been punished, your slates are clean."

Gibbs and Morrow left the showers and the three repentant pranksters went to work cleaning the showers.

"By the way." Morrow said, sticking his head back in. "I am not a chauvinist, so in the morning you can spend the day cleaning the women's showers."

THE END

Hope you liked it, let me know what your thoughts are. This is the first in what I plan to be many stories. Some will be discipline stories, some won't. I have a wide range of interests.


End file.
